


Not All Fun and Games

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Despair, Comfort, Gaming, Gen, Humiliation, Omorashi, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Streamer!Chiaki, With that wholesome Komorashi, You can read it as you want though, Your girl is back at it again, fear wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nagito decides to join Chiaki for her Twitch stream, but begins to regret it when he sees the type of games they’ll be playing.





	Not All Fun and Games

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! It’s me, Miss Crazy! Just kidding.
> 
> I’m back with another Komorashi fanfic because what can I say? I’m lacking in good content in that area.
> 
> I’m having a pretty good summer so far, and I’m hoping to get a lot of writing done after I get surgery done on my upper jaw. I’m honestly not completely sure on the idea, but right now I’m going for a Steampunk vs Cyberpunk AU, and I’m excited for that.
> 
> Anyways, again, this is omorashi, so if you don’t like that, then don’t read it.

Nagito was touched to his core when Chiaki approached him at the end of class one day, asking if he'd be interested in coming over to her house the next day after school to play video games with her on Twitch. 

Of course, he happily accepted. He was willing to fulfill many requests for his classmates, even if he really didn't know much of anything about video games. He'd never gotten much of a chance to really play any in the past.

Chiaki had very recently become a bit of a well-known internet personality, mostly for the laid-back way she managed to do both her streams and her videos, combined with her sheer skill demonstrated in them and her accomplishment of what some people would call the most impossible feats in gaming. Many were also attracted by her status as an Ultimate, and used that as a basis for the level of skill she was on. She always managed to post and stream regularly on both YouTube and Twitch, despite having her life as a student of Hope's Peak on top of that. Long story short, she had gotten very popular. Even some of their more indifferent classmates tuned in every so often to see what she was up to, Nagito included.

So of course he was excited to do this with her, even if he wouldn't be much help to her at all. Although, did she ever really need help?

At the end of class the next day, he gleefully packed up his things and walked home with Chiaki. She didn't say much to him, and was more fixated on playing her Game Girl Advance the whole way there. Nagito honestly began to consider it a miracle that she had never been hit by a car on the way back to her house every day. As soon as they got through her front door though, Chiaki set it down and hung up her jacket, removing her shoes. Nagito also removed his.

"My parents are working right now... Sorry if you wanted to introduce yourself to either of them."

"It's okay!" He grinned. "I'm sure they're lovely anyways, knowing that they raised such a kind girl."

Chiaki had the tiniest bit of a smile on her face after that.

"Thank you again Chiaki, for inviting someone like me to do this, that is."

"You don't need to thank me. I wanted you to play with me... You're one of the few of us that I haven't done a livestream with yet." She paused, before turning to head into another room. "Make yourself at home... I usually change into something a bit more casual before I stream."

"Go ahead," he told her, and she left Nagito to his own devices for a moment.

Fascinated, Nagito found himself wandering into a room that was completely lined with video games from what he could see in the entryway. Her parents must've made a pretty penny in order to have been able to buy her those all of the time.

Despite the crazy amount of video games within the room though, nothing was disorganized. Everything seemed to be in its own little category. Under a strip of paper labeled as "Casual" by Chiaki she had placed games such as _The Sims_ and _Animal Crossing_. She had put games such as _Detroit: Become Human_ under "Story-Driven." She had a trove of shooting games. Lots of horror games. She also had a ton of RPGs. She even had a whole section of old games such as _Galaga_ and _Super Mario Bros._ He guessed it really was a haven for a gamer. Not only that, but she seemed to have all sorts of consoles too, all ready to be plugged in and played. Some were even from what seemed to be foreign companies. He'd never even heard of an Xbox before.

Basically, his mind was blown. To see such dedication by someone so talented was spectacular.

He truly was lucky today.

"Oh... I see you found my games. What do you think?" Chiaki had finished getting changed.

"That's amazing Chiaki! Ah, now I have to wonder about the other Ultimates. What would they have in their homes?" He chuckled.

"I'm glad you're impressed," she smirked. "We won't be playing any of these though. We'll be playing some indie games..."

"Indie games?" He cocked his head as he walked along with Chiaki.

"Independent games..." she informed him. "They're usually created without the funding of a publisher, and distributed online."

"How interesting..."

"You know, if you have any other questions about video games you can always feel free to ask me."

"I'll keep that in mind!"

Chiaki's bedroom, where she streamed and filmed, was completely plastered in posters. Chiaki had one of those special chairs for gaming, and Nagito sat on the edge of her bed, which was close to her computer while Chiaki set things up.

"Just smile when the stream comes on..." she told him. "Fuyuhiko and Peko didn't smile at all when I streamed with them. It was a little bit awkward...and I don't like when things are awkward for my audience."

"I'll make sure to smile Chiaki." She had so much wisdom to spread in this area.

The next thing he knew, Chiaki had the stream started up.

"I'll just wait for people to start filtering in..." She smiled at them. After a few moments, Chiaki spoke again. "Well, it looks like we've got a good amount of people here. Hi everybody! It's Chiaki. And I have yet another guest star from Hope's Peak with me today. This is Nagito."

"Hello!" Nagito waved at the camera. Nagito wasn't a huge fan of a lot of people watching him, but there was something a bit different about it being in front of a camera that was almost comforting.

What wasn't comforting though, was what he realized at that moment. Usually he used the bathroom as soon as he got home from school, but it seemed that today he'd gotten so caught up in his excitement with Chiaki that he'd forgotten to do that. He definitely had to go quite a bit, but wasn't anywhere close to being completely desperate at this point.

There was no way that he could interrupt the stream to go to the bathroom when it just began. That would be irritating to both the audience and Chiaki. How long were Chiaki's streams typically? Two to three hours? He could hold it for that long.

"So today, for Nagito, I had some indie games in mind. Specifically, horror indie games."

_Wait what?_

"Oh haha," he laughed nervously. "Horror?"

"Can you not handle that kind of thing very well...?"

"No, no! I'll be fine... Um, I guess the choice just surprised me. That's all!"

"That makes sense. Honestly, you're the first person I've streamed with where I had no idea what exactly to play. With Hiyoko and Ibuki I played rhythm and dance games. With Gundham I played animal-related games. With Mikan I played nursing games. I guess you're just very hard to pin down."

"Well, I don't really have much of a talent after all. I'm just the Ultimate Lucky Student," he stated matter of factly.

"Well, hopefully your luck can help me not die then." With that, Chiaki began scrolling through some games. "This one is really good...”

Already they had gotten into the nitty and gritty. The good thing was, this one was more scary in the sense of the gore and grotesque imagery. It involved Chiaki shooting at zombies and other horrifying creatures as she walked along. There were some moments where Chiaki's screen was simply covered in a bright neon pink. Nagito acted as a sort of guide, telling her where to shoot if he saw something. Every minute or so, Nagito would shift in his seat just a little bit.

He was glad that first game didn't really have many jumpscares in it, and the ones that were in there were pretty minor.

"Alright guys, comment what game you want us to play next," Chiaki told her audience as she scrolled through the games on the website. They all gave their opinions and Chiaki picked the next one based on that. "How are you enjoying yourself so far Nagito...?"

"Of course it's fun for me to be playing these games with you."

"That's good to hear," she grinned, booting up the next game.

Nagito became ever more aware of the fact that his bladder was filling at this point. He was able to partially ignore it before, but it was beginning to become more of something that was always in the back of his mind. Hopefully they'd be done sometime soon and then he would get a chance to relieve himself.

For now, he settled for pressing his legs closer together.

This game was certainly a step up from the previous one on the scare level, and there were a few moments in it that got a slight jump out of Nagito. He envied Chiaki’s calmness. She must have gotten very used to these types of games.

With every jump though, he was reminded of his problem that was growing more and more urgent with each minute that passed.

The second game was over soon enough though, and Chiaki was consulting the audience again.

 _Maybe I should tell her that I have to go_ , he considered.

“Okay... Sadly, I think this will be the last game of the day. You ready Nagito?”

Oh, just one more game. He could definitely hold it for that.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever played this one before too, but my fans are saying it’s pretty terrifying... Hopefully we’ll like it!” She started up the game.

The game was ominous in feel, where you felt like something would jump out at you as you went around every corner. Both Nagito and Chiaki tensed themselves up as they played it. Neither of them wanted to see what would happen if they made a wrong move.

Nagito honestly wanted to look away, in case something did, in fact, jump out. Although, that would probably make it look like he wasn’t enjoying himself, and he didn’t want to offend Chiaki. He was having a pretty okay time right now.

Even though being scared was expected, nothing could’ve prepared them for the sheer horror of a woman covered in blood with dark, soulless eyes leaping out of nowhere when they rounded a corner, filling Chiaki’s screen with pixelated madness. Both of them jumped, Nagito especially.

Chiaki’s fright only lasted for a second or two though, and she giggled a little after. “That was pretty good... It even got me.”

Nagito took just a second longer to collect himself after that, but when he did, his stomach dropped. He realized there was a warm, slow wetness spreading beneath him, and gasped.

_No, no this can’t be happening!_

He tried to stop it, but to no avail. “Oh my gosh... Chiaki I... Your bed...I’m so sorry...”

Chiaki only had to look over for a moment to tell what was happening. The wet patch spreading down the front of his pants was extremely hard to miss, urine slowly puddling onto the floor beneath him.

Chiaki simply stared in shock for a moment, but then reached over to the camera quickly and turned it to the side. It might have been too late for that, but still, anything that she could do to even slightly lessen the embarrassment.

Nagito couldn’t believe it. He’d just wet himself in fear in front of Chiaki and what he was sure was thousands of her fans, which consisted of kids he went to school with. And he’d done it on Chiaki’s bed of all places. All he could think to do at this point was to run out of the room and into the hallway.

Chiaki stared after him in concern. She walked over to the camera and told it, “I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to cut this stream a little bit short guys... I need to make sure he’s okay. I hope you guys did enjoy this though and I’ll stream again soon.” She shut it off at that and immediately went to see if Nagito was alright.

He couldn’t even look at her when she came out.

“Nagito, are you okay...?”

A beat passed. “Besides being completely mortified, yes I’m okay.”

“I didn’t expect it to scare you that badly...”

“I didn’t either... Chiaki I’m so sorry that I did that. I completely ruined your bedsheets and your livestream.”

“I can always run my bedsheets through the wash,” she told him. “Don’t worry about the stream either... I’m not even going to archive it or anything. Besides, no one will care... I think.”

“This is why it’s best for Ultimates like you to avoid me. I only cause trouble...” He sighed.

“No you don’t.” Chiaki’s cheeks puffed out, and she looked genuinely annoyed with what he was saying. “You’re fun to have around Nagito. Your luck is just another thing that comes with that.”

Nagito finally looked at her, his cheeks still flushed in shame. “Thank you... I’ll help you clean up, Chiaki,” he offered.

She smiled. “I’ll tell my fans to pretend like it never happened, okay?”

“Alright...”

They both cleaned up with each other, and Chiaki accompanied Nagito to his house so that no one would see what had happened. The next day at school, Chiaki told their classmates that she knew had seen the broadcast to not say anything about it to anyone.

Getting home from school that day, she got on Twitch yet again to play some games. As soon as Nagito was brought up, the comments flooded in, but they were not the kind she expected to see. Hardly anyone seemed to be making fun of him and making a joke out of the matter.

“You should stream with him again sometime Chiaki. He was actually really fun!”

“Poor guy... I feel kind of bad for him.”

“What you did for him was really sweet Chiaki.”

“I wish I had a friend like you! He’s super lucky.”

She was delighted to see the comments, and upon reading them, said, “Maybe I will stream again with him sometime. No horror games though...” She laughed.

Maybe she should hang out with Nagito more often in general. He seemed like a nice addition to her party.

**Author's Note:**

> YouTube and Twitch?: I did a little bit of research going into writing this, and honestly, I don’t know if in Japan they have a streaming website that’s more popular than Twitch. I was a little conflicted between her using NicoNico or YouTube, and eventually decided on YouTube because that is around number 3 on the most visited websites, while NicoNico is around 10.
> 
> Her games: All of the games that I gave as examples gave me some Chiaki vibes. Detroit: Become Human was a little bit of a cheeky reference to her being an AI in SDR2. I’ve also basically fallen in love with that game recently XD
> 
> Xbox?: Long story short, Xbox doesn’t sell well at all in Japan, so it makes sense that Nagito wouldn’t recognize it, while I would see Chiaki as the type to play games from everywhere, even if it’s in another language like English or French.
> 
> Anyways, I hope that you all liked this! I honestly like the idea of Streamer/YouTuber Chiaki and I might write more of it in the future.


End file.
